


Otabear: Kazakhstan’s Hero!

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All about Otabek, Day 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Podium familly, Mentions of Violence, My Headcannons, Otabear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned Victuuri - Freeform, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Just a list of reasons why Yuri loves his boyfriend, The Hero of Kazakhstan, and why he will always see him as his Otabear.





	Otabear: Kazakhstan’s Hero!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,  
> Well i'm back at it again and i'm participating in another event, but this one is about our favorite motorcycle riding hero; Otabek Altin. This is for day 2 of the event and the prompts were: Hero of Kazakhstan | Beka Bear, so I got the idea to write a fic listing all the reasons why Yuri loves his heroic boyfriend Otabek a.k.a Otabear.  
> Hope you enjoy!! :D

1.If you were to tell anyone that just saw Otabek on the street that the stoic young man dressed head-to-toe in black leather and who rode a motorcycle with a skull on fire painted on it that he was the dorkiest and most cuddle craved person on the earth, they would probably laugh in your face. But Yuri knew different. The blonde could give you a 10 page long list of different times that they were almost late to events, practice, get together’s with friends, and even a few times that they were almost late for competition's, all because the older man didn't want to release his boyfriend from his embrace, and they had only been living together for about half a year. However, Yuri would never say anything against the cuddles since he loved being held in his boyfriends strong arms.

2.Yuri knew that the brunette was probably the nicest person that you would ever meet if you took the time to know him. They would find out that he had the manners of a perfect gentleman and that he was always respectful to people (of course as long as they are respectful to him in return). That was just one reason why the blonde questioned his friendship with JJ so much; seeing how Otabek was nice and well-mannered and how JJ was just... Well JJ.

Whatever the case the brunette was always very gentlemanly which is how he won over Victor and Yuuri when they were still very uncertain about their “son” dating a leather wearing, motorcycle riding bad boy, which is a long story to tell later. However he won them over with his manners and by promising to have the blonde home before eleven o’clock.

The Kazakh also always treated Yuri with respect and treated him right even when the Russian was being unreasonable and cranky, which amazes his boyfriend to all ends and makes him think that Otabek is literally a saint.

3.The Kazakh man was also very protective of the people that he cared about or considered his family which lead to Otabek gaining his reputation as the ‘bad boy’ when he was younger. Apparently it all started when the brunette was in fifth grade and he found out that some kid was bullying his little sister who was only in second grade at the time. Long story short, the brunette found the older boy who was picking on his little sister and beat his sorry ass up. Since then all the people in school treated Otabek, and anyone else who was related to him, with a new found respect.

The Kazakh’s protective nature also led to some close calls while Yuri and Otabek were out on dates or when they went to the club for one of Otabek’s DJ’ing gigs. There was one memorable time when some guy kept hitting on the blonde, while Yuri was tagging along with Otabek on a DJ gig at a club, and wouldn’t take a hint and just fuck off. In summary, the random guy ended up with a black eye and some bruised ribs while Otabek ended up with a couple cuts on his knuckles, which Yuri patched up for him when they got home. The brunette was still very upset and still feeling very protective of his boyfriend even about an hour after the whole accident occurred, which made it a very bad time for the blonde to tell his boyfriend that he may have flirted with the other guy just a little bit to make the brunette act all possessive.

Eh, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, but to be honest it’s not Yuri’s fault that a Jealous Otabek is really very hot.

4\. Yuri loved the fact that Otabek had a naturally higher body temperature than himself, which made cuddling an even better experience for the blonde Russian, who always seemed to be cold. The brunettes’ hands were always warm and Yuri loved when his boyfriend ran his fingers through his long blonde hair when they were just staying in bed or while they were relaxing on the couch while watching TV.

Even though sometimes the green-eyed man found himself waking up all sweaty sometimes in the morning from his boyfriend cuddling him throughout the night, he would never complain too much because the warmth just made Otabek more like Yuri’s personal teddy bear.

5.Finally, Yuri has come to realize that Otabek could sleep for multiple hours on end without getting up; almost as if, yes, he was hibernating. At first the blonde just thought that his boyfriend was having a hard time adjusting to the time difference and that he was having a hard time sleeping but after a month of living together Yuri finally came to the decision that Otabek just was like a bear and could sleep for months on end.

The Kazakh was also a bear (pun indeed intended) to wake up in the mornings, especially when they had to get up early for practice. They had to set five alarms in the morning just to wake Otabek up while Yuri was a light sleeper and woke up after the alarm beeped for about thirty seconds. Even though it was a little annoying to have to listen to five separate alarms go off but it was all worth it just to wake up and have the chance to admire his boyfriends’ peaceful sleeping face.

***Bonus- There was a time when only Yuri called Otabek by his nickname, Otabear, until one day when the “filter incident” occurred…

Yuri and Otabek were at the rink practicing their routines for the upcoming season. The brunette was currently standing near the entrance to the ice while Yakov was talking to him about how he needed to refine his step sequence, meanwhile Yuri was sitting on one of the benches on the side of the ice while he took a break. The blonde was scrolling through his various social media accounts when he got the idea to take a candid photo of his boyfriend to put on Snapchat. So he took a quick picture and started scrolling through the various filters when he found _it_.

The blond found a filter that made Otabek look like a teddy bear, cute little nose, bowtie, fluffy ears and all; and Yuri couldn’t resist posting this golden picture on Instagram. He posted the picture with the caption: _‘Not all heroes wear capes, sometimes they wear bowties. ‘_ He of course tagged Otabek in the post and tagged it with _#HeroofKazakhstan #Otabear #Thebowtiemakesitevencuter_ , and that is how #Otabear was the number one trending tag on Instagram in less than two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed the over-load of fluff!  
> Now i'm not going to be able to write something for all of the days of the event but I will be writing for a few of the prompts because, I could not just do nothing to celebrate this very special week.
> 
> As always Kudos and constructive criticism/comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo where I post my works and fangirl about my fandoms and OTPs, so stop by and say hi if you want! :D <3


End file.
